


Next to you

by chaoticdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, casdean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: A nightmare wakes Castiel up and leaves him wondering if he's really worth all this. Thankfully, the dirty-blond-freckled hunter sharing is bed is right here to take this idea out of his pretty little head.Title is from "Next to You" by Little Big Town [x]
Relationships: CasDean, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Next to you

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to my friends Camille & Sarah for proof-reading this for me. I love you fuckers. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely anon on Tumblr who sent me this prompt: "Established Dean/Cas: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night on Cas being shaken up by a nightmare". I hope you like reading this as much as I loved writing it!

It’s still dark when Dean awakes, which is weird even for his very foggy mind. He came back to the bunker around 2am after a hunt in Delaware, eager to fall into bed with his recently-human-ex-angel boyfriend that he hadn’t seen in over a week. Needless to say they didn’t fall asleep until at least 3am, yet here is Dean - awake and (very) sore, and the sun’s not even remotely up.

He extends an arm already searching for Castiel, but only then does he notice the shadow sitting on the bed. Even in the dark, Cas looks beautiful. His hair sticks in 12 different directions, and he’s only wearing a pair of black boxers that Dean is merely sure are supposed to be his. He lies awakes on his back for a few minutes, gazing at his boyfriend still sitting still in the darkness of their room.

It still feels strange that they finally got this into motion. How they’ve been dancing around each other for at least 10 years, yet didn’t confess their love to each other until after they saved the world (yet again). It felt good, it felt pure, it felt dangerous but most of all it felt right. Like the piece that was missing for more than thirty years inside Dean’s soul was right here inside Castiel’s hands, waiting for him to realize.

Dean gently put the palm of his hand on his lower back, taking great pleasure in caressing Castiel’s bare skin, which finally got the angel to look down at him.

_“What’s up?”_ Dean says softly, only noticing now how tense Cas seems to be. _“Are you okay?”_

_“I just.. I had a nightmare. It’s alright, go back to sleep”_ Cas answers.

His voice is a mix of sleep and sadness which gets Dean to sit up next to him. He reaches for his hands but Cas raises them to his face, covering his eyes for a minute.

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_ Dean asks, fairly certain of the answer already.

Cas sighs loudly, letting his hands fall back on his lap, and Dean can see the look on his face and inside his eyes. He’s hurting, and it stings right into Dean’s heart.

_“No, not really.”_

_“Okay. Come back to bed, babe”_ Dean says, his voice still sounding rough from the couple hours of sleep he managed to catch.

His hand is still on Cas’s lower back when he lets himself fall back into bed, his eyes fixed on his angel. He gently strokes his skin, leaving his entire side open for Castiel to come lie beside him. Which he does, eventually, his head finding his favorite spot inside Dean’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth of Dean’s neck. The hunter closes his arms around Castiel’s waist, bringing him even closer to him. Dean never craved someone’s touch as much as he craves Castiel’s on a daily basis, and the fact that he had been away from him for a week isn’t helping. He drops a soft kiss on the angel’s head, slowly brushing his lips on his forehead. He can almost feel Castiel slowly relaxing into his arms.

_“I’m right here. Even if you don’t want to talk about it. I’m here right now, I’ll be here tomorrow. Hell, I’ll be here forever if you want me to”_ Dean drops, his voice sounding a bit more emotional than he wanted to.

Suddenly he can feel Castiel’s hand on his chest, the other one gently following the edge of Dean’s jawline, sharp enough to cut glass. Dean looks down, only to find Cas’ intensely staring back at him, his baby blues fixed into his own eyes.

_“What if you decide I’m not good enough?”_

_“Why the hell would I ever do that?”_ Dean answers, slightly offended but also very aware that Cas obviously had a nightmare that shook him to the core.

_“I don’t know. I’m so much trouble everywhere I go, Dean. I don’t want to drop this on you, especially when you still somehow carry the weight of the world over your shoulders.”_

_“Cas.”_

Dean lifts himself up on his elbow, Cas dropping on the mattress below him, his eyes locking into the deep ocean blues of Cas’.

_“Listen to me. Yes, shit is probably gonna keep happening in that messed up world, and it’s also very likely that it’ll try to tear us appart somehow.”_

His voice cracks, emotions bursting into his throat. _“Now is not the time to lose it, Winchester, Cas needs you”_ he tells himself, taking a deep breath. Castiel’s eyes aren’t moving anymore, like he found his lifeline inside Dean’s eyes. The hunter gently cups his face and Cas quickly close his eyes, longing into the touch.

_“But this,_ **_us_ ** _?”_

Dean stops again, his voice heavy with emotions.

_“We’re forever. We’re permanent. We’re fucking real. And every time anything or anyone is gonna ask me to make a choice, I’m gonna chose you. Over and over again, I’ll always choose you. Don’t you get it? I’m not going away. Ever.”_

Cas’ eyes are still closed, but there’s a tear rolling down his cheek. Dean slowly wipes it up with his thumb and leans in, pushing a kiss on his lips. Suddenly Cas’ whole body reacts and quickly wraps him into a tight embrace, returning each and every single one of his kiss. For a few blessed moments the angel and his hunter are the only people left in the world. Until the moment Dean realizes that Castiel is still crying, and right now it sounds a hell of a lot more like he’s sobbing into each kiss. He pulls himself away, holding Cas tightly against his chest. Castiel lets himself relax inside his arms, his head clutching below Dean’s chin, face deeply pressed against his warm chest.

_“I love you”_ he finally says after a long while, Dean’s hand pulling gently into his hair. _“I don’t think I can do this without you.”_

His voice sounds calmer, finally. He finds Dean’s mouth in the dark and make it his again. Suddenly Dean’s entire world narrows down to Cas’ lips and touch, the warmth of his whole body, the way his muscles play under his skin. Cas’ thumb brushes the fine hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean shivers pleasantly, moaning softly into Cas’ mouth.

_“I love you too, Cas. I know humanity is new for you and you’re just trying to navigate it all, but you don’t always have to do it on your own.”_

_“I don’t want to put that burden on you. You have so much to deal with at it is already”_ Cas says, dropping a kiss over Dean’s light stubble _“besides, you can’t really do anything against insidious nightmares, can you?”_

_“How about I make your lips mine until you forget everything about this nightmare of yours, then?”_ Dean answers, a light smile making its way on his lips.

Cas’ hands find their way into Dean’s skin, pulling, rubbing, stroking, pushing. His lips don’t let go of Dean’s, speaking passion, devotion, despair, need. Dean tastes like whiskey, leather, humanity, and love.

**_All of it speaks home._ **

**Author's Note:**

> _**[rebloggable on Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/617759302209388544/thanks-to-the-lovely-anon-who-sent-me-this) ** _


End file.
